Me gustas
by ShinIshida
Summary: Kido quería confesarse a Seto. Ya que llevaba un buen tiempo enamorada de él, era un muy buen momento para hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo interrumpía o ella misma y sus nervios no la dejaban decir lo que en verdad quería decir. Tenía que reunir el coraje suficiente. Era ahora o nunca. (SetoKido One-Shot)


**Me gustas**

Kido quería confesarse a Seto. Ya que llevaba un buen tiempo enamorada de él, era un muy buen momento para hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo interrumpía o ella misma y sus nervios no la dejaban decir lo que en verdad quería decir. Tenía que reunir el coraje suficiente. Era ahora o nunca.

OoO

Maldita sea…¿El amor puede ser tan difícil? ¿Es tan difícil para mí decir esas dos simples palabras frente a él? Es estúpido. Pero yo no tengo ningún derecho a decir esto. Soy precisamente la persona que está en este aprieto. En esta discusión entre su mente de no decir nada, pero de sus sentimientos de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos justo frente a él.

"_Me gustas"_

Pff, en los mangas shojo que acostumbro a leer ocultándome de todos con mi poder se ve tan fácil que casi es cliché. Pero en la vida real es un gran problema. Un nudo que no puede deshacerse en la garganta. Sudor que cae a cántaros de la frente. Y quien sabe que otros tontos síntomas traiga el amor.

—¡Kido-chan!—Y ahí está él. Llamándome nuevamente con ese buen ánimo tan típico…

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede, Seto?—Mi tonalidad firme cómo siempre…Me gustaría usar mi voz aunque sea con la persona que me gusta…

—Verás…Yo estaba pensando en decirte algo muy importante…Necesito que lo discutamos nosotros dos…—No, eso es imposible. Desde que acepté que estaba enamorada de Seto todo es diferente ahora. Al mirarlo ni siquiera puedo mantener su mirada. No puedo hacer nada.

—E-eh…E-en este momento no es una buena idea, ¿sabes?—Lo miré de reojo y salí a paso rápido de allí. No vi su expresión, pero de seguro estaba muy confundido de verme huir de ese modo.

¿Pero qué más se puede hacer en estos casos? Es estúpido…Pero aún recuerdo ese día en el que lo acepté y encontré esa parte de mis sentimientos que era sensible ante esos ojos de buen chico que mi hermano tiene.

—ₓₓ—

Lo recuerdo…Todos estábamos en un tren, rumbo al festival de Obon. El sonido del movimiento y las tranquilas respiraciones de todos los miembros que dormían silenciosamente en la noche que era mi única compañía. Tenía a mi lado a Seto, quien dejaba caer su cabeza suavemente a un lado. Y para mi desgracia era al lado izquierdo, en el que yo estaba tomando mi lugar.

Yo no dije nada. Pero en ese momento sólo quería huir, salir corriendo de allí cómo lo habría hecho la yo de 2 años en el pasado.

Pero siempre que huía, Kano o Seto estaban ahí para mí.

Kano puede ser un idiota, pero fue el primero en darme una mano cuando llegamos a la casa de papá y mamá…

Seto por otro lado parecía sufrir más de lo que yo y Kano mostrábamos ante los adultos y Ayano. Ahora que lo recuerdo…Él era siempre quien estaba rodeado de los cuidados y cariños de Ayano. Y eso me molestaba un poco. No porque era algo así como un consentido. Sino porque la mayoría del tiempo era yo quien estaba con Seto, dándole una mano y cantando para él.

Todos esos pensamientos se cruzaron por mi mente cuando me quedé mirando su rostro que era completamente tierno en ese estado de profunda somnolencia.

—Kousuke…—Susurré en un tono bastante bajo y entonces me acurruqué lo mejor que pude a su lado. Desde ese día acepté que mi amor a él había estado presente desde la infancia. Haciéndose más fuerte con el pasar de los años, pero manteniéndose escondido en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

—ₓₓ—

Después de evadir a Seto de esa forma, me encontraba en mi cuarto nuevamente. Tenía mis audífonos puestos y una almohada sobre mi rostro. Lo que más quería después de haber recordado aquello era estar sola para poder despejar toda mi memoria. De alguna manera, sentía que eso era lo mejor en estos casos.

Pero alguien tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me levanté y lentamente abrí la puerta. Y era él. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y rápidamente empujé la puerta para cerrarla. Pero no sonó el característico click de la cerradura. Fue un golpe, ya que Seto puso su mano en la puerta y empujó al lado contrario para evitar que cerrara.

—Kido, deja de huir. Esto es importante—No me hagas esto…Por favor…Tú no…Di unos pasos atrás alejándome de la puerta y me lancé de espaldas a mi cama. Escuchaba los pasos de Seto que lentamente se acercaban a mí. Luego una gran sombra me cubrió. De una manera que podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada, Seto se colocó sobre mí y sostuvo mis muñecas sin usar fuerza.

—¿Q-que quieres, Kousuke?—Abrí mis ojos y usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pude mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vine a decirte algo…Que tal vez te parecerá loco…—Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y luego volvió a mirarme. —Kido…Sé que hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y que todos los días nos divertimos mucho juntos. Pero estos días te he visto algo apartada de mí, y es como si quisieras decirme algo…—Liberé una de mis manos y cubrí su boca. Ya me había cansado de que me dijera lo obvio. Si no le digo ahora siento que moriré…

—¡Que me gustas, idiota! ¡Eso es lo que quería decir! ¡Eres un tonto!—Bajo mi mano pude sentir cómo él sonreía. Se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

Luego de eso, Seto se puso de pie. Y me dijo lo que yo siempre esperé que me dijera.

—También me gustas—Con una de esas sonrisas brillantes que poco ves en las personas, comenzó a reír de la misma manera despreocupada de siempre.

Pero esto no se quedará así…No podía adivinar, pero deducía que mi rostro estaba tan rojo cómo el de un tomate, y él era el culpable…Me las pagará…Tomé la almohada que antes había usado para cubrirme el rostro y me preparé para lanzársela directo a la cara.

—Kido~ Abrázame~—Seto abrió sus brazos y se lanzó a abrazarme. Pero lo último que yo quería en este momento era un abrazo. Con toda la fuerza que podría tener, estrellé la almohada en su cara.

Debería dejar de juntarse con Kano. Ya pronto le contagiará la estupidez.

OoO


End file.
